mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Something to Live For
Something to Live For is the fifteenth episode of Season 1 of My Name Is Earl. Earl takes his car troubles as a sign that it is time for him to redeem himself for a long run of stealing gas out of a complete stranger's car. Episode guide :You know the kind of guy who does nothing but bad things then wonders why his life sucks? Well, that was me. Every time something good happened to me something bad was always waiting around the corner. Karma. That's when I realised I had to change. So I made a list of everything bad I've ever done and, one by one, I'm going to make up for all my mistakes. I'm just trying to be a better person; my name is Earl. Despite the fact that they usually try to avoid exercise, Earl and Randy had to push their El Camino along a road after it broke down. Earl guessed that running out of gas was a reminder from karma to do #62, "Siphoned gas". He remembered back about a month before winning the lottery that he and Randy used lots of cans to store gasoline from cars in the trailer park. They took the cans back to Philo, who did not seem interested in listening to what Earl had to say. Earl finally managed to explain that he just wanted up unload some cans of gas and give them back to him, and after doing so he left and crossed Philo off his List. As they were leaving, they saw Philo with a piece of carpet the colour of the road, laying under it. He explained that he was trying to kill himself, as he had done the month when Earl and Randy stole his gas with car exhaust. Because Earl and Randy stole his gas, there was never enough left to kill himself with. As a car came, Earl directed it around Philo. However, a lorry then came, and as it approached Randy said that they should leave him, as Earl had already crossed him off his List. Earl said that since discovering karma he felt things he had never felt before, and could not just let a man get run over. He decided to help Philo find a reason to live for, but after trying small talk and games Earl ran out of ideas. He decided to consult an expert, and, because experts write books, he went to the book store. The store clerk gave Earl a cassette tape called "Something to Live For", but Philo was uninterested in it. When Catalina walked past, Earl suggested she made out with him, but Philo said he already had a girl he loved, but she did not even know his name. Earl and Randy cleaned him up and took him to the girl's house. However, Earl was shocked to realize that it was his own ex-wife, Joy, who he loved. Earl managed to get Joy to go on a date with Philo, but she only planned to do it to try to make Darnell jealous. When at the Crab Shack Darnell saw the two together, he apologized to Joy and ran away, leaving Philo on his own. Earl heard what happened and went back to Philo's trailer, worried that he would have killed himself. However, Philo explained that he had no reason to kill himself after listening to Earl's tape, and now that he had friends. Randy questioned who his friends were, and Earl explained that Philo meant the two of them. Despite the fact that he annoyed them, Earl and Randy stayed with Philo and watched old tapes of him as a child. Notes * This episode has the smallest cast of any episode of My Name is Earl to date. * The title refers to the name of the cassette tape that Earl gets for Philo. Flashbacks * Earl and Randy steal gas from residents of the trailer park. * Philo tries to kill himself with car exhaust. * Earl steals lots of books from a bookstore in a flashback. * Philo watches Joy do her laundry. List * Introduced and crossed off in this episode: **- #62 Siphoned gas. Featured music *"Ain't No Easy Way" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *"25 Miles" by Edwin Starr *"Joy" by Harry Nilsson (featured on My Name is Earl - The Album) *"You're My Best Friend" by Queen *"Rock and Roll Part II" by Gary Glitter Memorable quotes * Randy Hickey: You know I love Darnell, but if it'll get this guy outta our lives maybe we should consider... killing Darnell. * Earl Hickey: Randy, we're not killing Darnell! * Philo: (to Earl) I usually obey the law, but what are they going to do, give me a ticket when I'm dead? * Philo: (to Earl and Randy) Hey, why don't you guys come in and watch my old wrestling tapes from high school. I wasn't on the team or nothing but me and my sister had some really close matches. * Joy Turner: Hey, do me a favour? Put your hand on my leg right here and just rub it around. You like that darling? I shaved above the knee today. * Philo: This is so much better than a doll. * Earl Hickey: Hey Crabman, need a few beers. * Darnell Turner: Sorry, boss said I can't serve you til you fix that pipe in the bathroom, it sprays people when they flush. Luckily, only a few people have flushed so far. *'Joy Turner:' Boys, get Momma's plastic stripper shoes out of your Lego box. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Guest starring * Adam Goldberg as Philo * Peter Spruyt as Salesman Category:Episodes 114